


how did this happen, Keith

by hevans814



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith freaks out, Pining Lance (Voltron), Season 5 Spoilers, space prom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hevans814/pseuds/hevans814
Summary: This wasn't... no... this wasn't what happened... Keith, what did you do?!How did Keith Kogane become the Galran emperor?!





	how did this happen, Keith

It was… unexpected, to say the least. Nobody really thought this would ever happen. And as Keith paced back and forth in the throne room, yelling at guards and trying to figure out what had led to this, what could Kolivan do, but rub his temples and sigh. He did just that. Keith was impulsive and hard to control while in the Blade, so maybe this was for the best. Although… certainly not. Kolivan motioned for the two blade members guarding the door to return to the ship. He let his hand rest on the door handle for a second, closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and let it out. He was not in the mood for this nonsense.

Keith. This youngling was not ready for the responsibility of a solo mission, let alone that of the entire Galra empire. With a sharp intake, Kolivan prepared himself and pushed the door open. Immediately Keith rushed over, talking rapidly.

“Kolivan! There you are! How do I negate leadership of the Galran empire?! I can’t do this! The Blade must have some sort of records, or knowledge about how to un-crown me, or something…” he trailed off and looked up at Kolivan, frazzled. Not how an emperor should act. Not how an emperor should present themselves at all.

“Unfortunately, you lit the FIRE, so it is certain. You are the emperor. You are going to have to figure it out, Keith.” Kolivan felt his own lip twitch and the hardness of his features lessen in a moment of softness for the boy. After all, that was all he truly was. “If you need any assistance, The Blade is behind you. I am sorry this has happened to you. You were never meant to have to carry this burden. I wish you well, Keith.” 

Keith watched, dismayed and disoriented, but perhaps a little less in denial, as Kolivan strode out of the throne room and departed. He was no less scared about being the new emperor, but what had he really expected from Kolivan? Maybe when Voltron got here, his friends would be able to help.

**Author's Note:**

> have a great day, Trufalian meringues
> 
> [my twit, feel free to yell](https://twitter.com/hannah_the_fan)
> 
> Don't worry, updates will be once a week! I'm thinking Saturday? That seems like a good day. Anyway, I'm typing away!


End file.
